Sakalika Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sakalika Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. Thus I heard. At one time the Blessed One lived in the deer park in the middle valley, in Rajagaha. 2. At that time the Blessed One's foot had a cut with a splinter and the Blessed One had to bear a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings. The Blessed One bore them, mindful and aware without annoyance. 3. Spreading, the double lined robe, folded in four, on the ground, the Blessed One lay on it, turning to the right and making the lion's posture, keeping one foot over the other, mindfully. 4. When the night was waning, illuminating the whole of the middle valley, about seven hundred deities of the Satullapa group, approached the Blessed One, worshipped and stood on a side. 5. One of those deities uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama, is an elephant, he exhibits the ways of an elephant. He endures a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings mindful and aware, without annoyance. 6. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama is a lion, he exhibits the ways of a lion enduring a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings mindful and aware, without annoyance. 7. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama is a thoroughbred, he exhibits the ways of a thoroughbred enduring a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings mindful and aware, without annoyance. 8. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama is a bull, he exhibits the ways of a bull enduring a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings mindful and aware, without annoyance. 9. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama, is a beast of burden, he exhibits the ways of a beast of burden, enduring a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings is mindful and aware, without annoyance. 10. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Indeed the recluse, good Gotama is tamed, he exhibits the ways of a tamed, enduring a lot of sharp, disagreeable, unpleasant feelings mindful and aware, without annoyance." 11. Another deity uttered this solemn utterance, in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Look at the concentrated developed released mind! It is not strained, nor feasting, does not blame the observances. If someone belittles such a human elephant, human lion, human thoroughbred, human bull, human beast of burden, such a tamed human it is nothing, but the lack of wisdom. Altogether there are five hundred Vedas austerities and Brahmin observances : Yet the minds are not rightfully released : Lacking in meaning, have not reached the other shore. : Seized by craving and bound by virtues, : Observing wretched observances for hundreds of years : Their minds are not rightfully released : Lacking in meaning have not reached the other shore : Someone who measures, is not tamed, : To one not restrained, there is no wisdom. : Someone living alone in the forest negligently, : Will not be spared, will meet death. : Dispelling measuring and well restrained, : With a good mind, always released : Living alone in the forest, diligently, : Someone will cross the domains of death."